(1) Field of this invention
The invention concerns laminates for use in the printed wiring board industry. In particular, the invention concerns laminates exhibiting reduced curl.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The electronics industry continues to seek enhanced product performance in order to meet consumer demand for higher functionality and lower cost computers and electronics equipment. Consequently, as board shops continue to reduce laminate construction thickness to meet the demand for higher density interconnects, physical aspects of the laminate, such as laminate curl, become more apparent and problematic. There exists a need, therefore, for laminate systems that can be consistently processed to provide favorable characteristics, such as low curl.